


Positions

by Skylers_Book



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylers_Book/pseuds/Skylers_Book
Summary: "Hey Ed, what's your favorite position?" Post marriage. EdWin. No Lemon, just talking.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Positions

"Hey Ed, what's your favorite sex position?"

Edward sprayed all of his water out at Winry's question and gave her an exasperated look.

"W-wh-what the H-Hell, wh-where did the c-come from?!" Edward's face was completely red and he was hot from embarrassment. His wife was always daring and nonchalant about feelings and stuff in their relationship, but she _never_ talked about sex when they weren't having sex.

"I just wanted to know. We never talk about and I wanted to see what feels good for you," she replied, drying up the dishes, not even turning back to look at him.

Edward looked down, trying to shake off the initial shock and embarrassment. After a few moments of pondering to himself, he finally spoke up.

"Missionary, I guess?"

"Oh yeah?" Winry said, putting away the last dish, and moving to sit beside him at the table.

"Any reason why?" She asked, hands propping her chin up.

"I dunno. I guess it's because I feel protective of you? I can see your face and you don't have to do anything, so I can make you feel good," he said, still looking down, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Winry smiled sweetly at him, "It's my favorite too!"

He finally looked up at her, more curious than flustered now.

"I just like to feel your weight on me and it's one of those moments when you're a real take charge kinda guy."

"Oh," was all Edward said, a small smile on his face.

"I like it when you're on top too," he said, feeling more comfortable in the conversation. "You just look so pretty and the way you move feels really good."

"Remember our first time? We were both so awkward with the idea of being on top, we just laid on our sides."

Edward started chuckling at their conversation. "Damn, how long did it even last? Ten? Twenty seconds?"

" _Well_ … I think that was more your fault than mine Ed."

"Oh c'mon, that was my first time. And you looked so good that night! We had just gotten married, so I was understandably nervous."

"Haha, I'm just teasing Ed. You know, I really like it against the wall when you're impatient or sitting on your lap."

"Just as long as you feel good, that's all that matters to me."

"Don't worry Ed, you've always been such a gentleman."

He didn't say anything to that, just glad that he had been good to her.

"I just wish you'd fuck me more."

Edward almost fell off his chair, head feeling like a big red tomato now. He covered his face trying to compose himself again.

"What do you even mean by that?!" He yelled, muffled by hands.

"Well, sex doesn't always have to be intimate and gentle. You can get rough with me too you know."

Slamming his arms back on the table, he faced her. "Why would you want that?"

Winry, not even fazed by their conversation, kept digging, "we've only done doggy style once Ed. You won't even let me perform oral on you."

"I mean, physically doggy style felt good, but then I couldn't see your eyes. And oral is different for both of us! It'd be to invasive for you if you did it. Besides… I really don't think you should ever have to do… that."

Edward was so focused on explaining his viewpoints, he had completely forgotten his previous embarrassment.

Winry rolled her eyes at him. "Ed, I think I can handle a cock in my mouth, even if yours is really big-"

"Errrhmm!" He squeezed his eyes shut. Why did she have to tell him things that he _wanted_ to hear about his body, but also couldn't handle hearing?

"Oh don't be so shy Ed. We both know you're tall and strong and have a big cock."

Edward didn't say anything, so she softened her voice. "Ed, you know I just think that these are things we should be able to talk about. We've been married over a year now and I think it's healthy for us to experiment and try new things."

He sighed and stared gently back at her, laying his hand over hers. "I know Winry. I just get weird actually talking about it. Actions aren't as hard. You're just so… honest."

"If it makes you feel any better, I love that you're so gentle with me. Since I don't hear you use your words a lot, the way you touch me and how you treat me like glass and move slow, just really tells me a lot about how much you love me," at her own words, it was Winry's turn to blush.

Edward was such a sweet man when it was just the two of them and they were intimate. When he ran his lips down her face, neck, and shoulders, or caressed her arms, or how he always asked her if she was okay, or how soft his eyes were when he looked at her. Always looking at her face instead of just her body. She felt so loved when she was with him and she was so thankful to have him.

"You know how much I love you Winry. I know I'm not the best with words, but I just want to make sure you're comfortable and you feel good."

"You're perfect Ed."

"But," she started, "is there any particular reason why you don't want to do certain things? Like last week with the bandanna. Are you just really shy or something?" Winry was genuinely puzzled. It's not like they _didn't_ experiment. Even if they never talked about it, they did do things that were considered exciting, but it never included her actually doing it.

Whenever she tried to get him do doggy style, he'd just flip her back on her back or pull her on his lap and hold her tight. He'd go down on her and be teasing, but the second she tried to do it to him, he'd pull her back up to his chest. Last week, she took out her bandanna and asked to tie his hands, and, already in the mood, he accepted it and they had a lot of fun. Then the next day, she suggested he do it to her, and he vehemently refused. He wouldn't even leave love bites on her, even if she did it to him.

She just didn't get it. They weren't the kinkiest couple, but why was he cool with certain things, but never when it's done to her.

Edward bit his lip, his eyes cast downward. "Well… it's just… I don't want to see you like that…"

Winry lifted her eyebrow at that. "Huh? What do you mean, "like that?""

"I just don't want to see you look helpless."

"I don't understand Ed. If I'm the one suggesting it, then why would I look helpless?" She was extremely confused now.

Edward closed his eyes and ran a hand through his bangs. "I know that you're okay and it's just regular sex stuff, but… I never want to have the image of you tied up in my mind. It's scary."

Winry squinted her eyes at him before they widened, realization setting in. "Oh."

"Yeah," he said.

Before she could respond, he kept talking. "I've been handcuffed and tied before and it was never a serious thing to me. It was always easy to get free and most of the time being cuffed up was just a requirement at whatever prison. Not that I've been to a lot of prisons, but it was never bad," he explained.

"But with you, just the thought or image of you in the same position freaks me out. I trust you and I know I could always get out of any situation like that, so it's fine if it's me, but I could never get any pleasure of you being restrained or helpless."

Even if he was secretly happy about being taller than her, that was another reason why there were certain things he just wouldn't do. She was strong, of course, but she was still _much_ smaller and softer than he was. He had plenty of fighting experience, has taken many heavy blows, and his damn forearms were twice the thickness as hers for crying out loud. Plus sex for him required being _inside_ her. He couldn't get hurt from simple penetration, but she could. And God, if he ever did anything to hurt her, it'd kill him.

"Oh Ed."

Winry laid her hand on his face, rubbing her thumb over his cheekbone. Leaning closer to him, she placed a kiss on his forehead.

Pulling back, she said, "Ed, it makes me so happy that you care so much about me and that you're being honest. I never would have pushed many of the things I did if I had known. But you know, you don't have to treat me like glass. If there are certain things you're uncomfortable with, then I understand, but I would never ask to try certain positions if I didn't genuinely want to. I trust you more than anyone and you've never once hurt me or caused me any sort of discomfort before. We don't have to rush into new stuff, we can just try a little bit at a time."

Edward said nothing, instead giving her that gentle look she loved and ran his thumbs over her knuckles.

"Besides, how could I _not_ want to be ravished by someone as handsome as you?" Taking her hands from his, she ran them all over his chest and shoulders.

"Handsome?" His blush came back.

"Yep. You have the most beautiful golden eyes in the world. Your hair is so soft and fun to play with. You're so manly and tall. You're like a big strong lion!"

Edward laughed at her continuous doting over him. One day he'd tell her just how much he appreciated her love for him.

She meant far more than he could ever say.


End file.
